The Worlds of King's Quest
The Worlds of King's Quest (aka The Worlds) was a section of the KQ8 website. It is essentially an extended online version of the manual's The Lands article. This is a transcript of all the sections. The Worlds of King's Quest The Kingdom of Daventry Daventry once bustled as a thriving village under the peaceful rule of King Graham and Queen Valanice. Now, continuous darkness covers the land, vile Goblins and monstrousmonstous (sic) Spriggans roam about unhampered, and the entire population has been turned to stone. Connor starts his journey here, leaving behind his home in search for the sacred pieces of the Mask of Eternity. The Dimension of Death Azriel, Lord of the Dead, once claimed eternal control over this realm. Now, with the evil curse infecting even this seemingly immune region, the "undead" have a stronghold on the dimension. Passing through this land in search for the key that unlocks the gates of the dead lands, Connor must fight off skeletons and zombies to avoid becoming a permanent resident! And in order to depart from this realm, Connor must find the only way to cross the famed River Styx. The Swamp This swamp was once a lush, life-rich marsh. Now, under control of the swamp witch the region has been transformed into a murky mire inhabited by swamp fiends and carnivorous plants. But evil hasn't soaked through every living being here. If Connor keeps alert and inquisitive, he just may find certain forms of life that are ready to offer unexpected acts of kindness. The Underground Realm of the Gnomes Not even the deep underground realm of the gnomes was safe from the evil curse! An earthquake has blocked the entrance to the maze-like caverns that the gnomes call home and now, in the dark, twisty tunnels, danger lurks around every corner in the forms of rock demons and their kin. Connor needs a strong sense of direction to navigate his way to the gnomes, merchants of valuable weapons and armor.. for a price, of course. The Barren Region This volcanically active region is inhabited by a plethora of "hot-headed" creatures. Oversized fire ants and the infamous, powerful Basilisk rule this land. And don't forget to look down... pits of fiery lava dot the landscape! Keep a sharp eye out for the Weirdlings, a truly-odd band of traders that can restock your inventory with useful tools, weapons and armor. The Frozen Region In case you found your last stop a bit too warm, cool off in the land that the evil scourge has left out in the cold. A perpetual snowstorm covers this once pristine land, now home to frost demons and life-draining frigid lakes. You'll meet the queen of the Snow Nymphs and even take a ride on a crystal dragon. The Realm of the Sun If you've made it this far, then you hold the five mask pieces and are ready to face your final and globally important challenge - defeat the evil one and reunite the pieces of the Mask of Eternity to save the world! Shadow creatures stand between the entrance of the three-tiered, pyramid-shaped temple and the altar located on the crest high above. References Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:Documentation (KQ8)